


Le sue mani non tremano più

by Neneko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, John is his doctor, One Shot, Sherlock is a drug addict, and Mycroft makes them live together, angsty, h/c maybe, that's all, that's the fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>È entrato nella sua vita senza troppi preamboli, com'è sua abitudine.</em>
</p><p>Canon divergence: Sherlock viene ricoverato nella clinica dove lavora John a seguito di un'overdose.<br/>Nonostante paziente e dottore non sembrino andare troppo d'accordo, Mycroft la pensa diversamente -e complotta alle loro spalle per ottenere ciò che ritiene più giusto per tutti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sue mani non tremano più

**Author's Note:**

> Ennesima richiesta su facebook.  
> NON BETATA! Se doveste trovare degli errori, fatemelo sapere! <3

È entrato nella sua vita senza troppi preamboli, com'è sua abitudine.

In principio era solo un corpo emaciato che si contorceva spasmodico nel bel mezzo di un'overdose. Mentre spingeva la barella verso le cure intensive, John si è domandato perché un tossicodipendente fosse capitato proprio in quella clinica privata di alto standing; ma quel pensiero confuso si è perso in fretta, spazzato via da questioni ben più pressanti. C'era una vita da salvare ed era tutto ciò che contasse, al momento; ma da quando gli è stato affidato il nuovo paziente, ha avuto tutto il tempo di porsi domande -soltanto alcune, però, hanno ottenuto una risposta.

Ovviamente, gli è bastata una breve scorsa ai documenti per scoprire chi fosse: _Sherlock Holmes_ , un nome bizzarro almeno quanto il suo proprietario. _Chi_ sia, però, rimane un mistero. In queste due settimane, non ha compiuto grandi passi nello scoprire che tipo possa essere, questo Holmes. John riconosce in lui la disperazione; si annida nella sua magrezza estrema, nella pelle livida su cui i buchi tracciano un disegno che, forse, nasconde una motivazione.

Sa essere incredibilmente brillante, quando la droga allenta la sua morsa; brutale ed insopportabile, certo, con le sue uscite prive di tatto e quel piacere sottile che sembra provare nello sminuire il prossimo e rendergli la vita impossibile, ma pur sempre brillante. Sotto la barba sfatta c'è un viso singolare, più consono ad un cappotto dal bavero alzato con fare misterioso che agli stracci malconci e maleodoranti che indossava quando è arrivato. Ha richiesto di non essere sbarbato e per qualche ragione gli è stato concesso. John lo trova poco igienico ma le infermiere non hanno voluto sentire ragioni, chissà mai perché.

C'è una certa luce in quei suoi occhi dal colore indecifrabile, celati dietro alle palpebre pesanti; una consapevolezza acuta di ciò che lo circonda che non svanisce del tutto nemmeno quand'è preda di una crisi d'astinenza e le sue mani tremano, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo di stringere i bordi del letto come se quel semplice gesto gli permettesse di fuggire via -ed è evidente come non stia cercando di scappare da un luogo fisico, quanto piuttosto da una condizione dell'animo che lo perseguita.

Sherlock Holmes non fa che ripetergli quanto sia cieco e approssimativo nel comprendere il mondo, ma John pensa che si sbagli. Oppure l'uomo ha ragione e John si sta limitando a riversare su di lui ciò che prova, investendolo di emozioni che non gli appartengono per non ammettere i _propri_ problemi. Non è qualcosa che si possa permettere, professionalmente.

****

***

****

John Watson è un brav'uomo, ma non particolarmente brillante; sebbene ami credere di star guardando il mondo con attenzione, la verità è che non _osserva_. Sherlock ha fatto dell'osservazione la propria natura; è così che riesce a scorgere ciò che sta dietro a quel suo zoppicare leggero -psicosomatico, in passato doveva essere abbastanza grave da rendere necessario il sostegno di un bastone- alle dita della mano sinistra che si muovono nervose quando un quesito più complesso del solito attraversa la sua mente limitata -come quella di chiunque attorno a Sherlock, d'altronde.

La postura dritta, nonostante il fastidio alla gamba, è ancora quella del soldato - _ex medico militare_. La sorpresa sul suo volto, quando gli chiede perché non abbia ancora buttato il suo bastone, è familiare; l'assenza di disgusto una novità. Vive da solo, come indicano chiaramente gli abiti che indossa al termine del suo turno; il rigore della sua vecchia vita impedisce che siano stropicciati, ma la stiratura è inesperta, frettolosa.

L'uomo non sarà un genio, ma gliene deve dare atto: ha una perseveranza notevole. Si aspettava che durasse poco meno di una settimana, ma ne sono passate due e non sembra dare segni di cedimento. Crescere con un fratello alcolista potrebbe aver influito sulla sua resistenza, ma dai suoi esperimenti precedenti è risultato piuttosto il contrario. Solitamente, i medici con casi di dipendenza all'interno della loro famiglia sono sempre stati i primi a passare il testimone appena possibile.

Sherlock detesta quella stanza e ancor di più detesta _l'errore di calcolo_ che l'ha portato a trovarcisi bloccato; detesta l'idea che il proprio corpo possa aver preso il sopravvento rispetto alla sua mente, i suoi sciocchi limiti ed il proprio errore di valutazione. Ha quattro diverse ipotesi per giustificare quanto accaduto, ma gli mancano i mezzi per determinare quale sia corretta. Starsene fermo su quel letto lo annoia _così tanto_ e l'unica distrazione è la morfina che gli scorre nelle vene ad orari prestabiliti.

La morfina e quell'ometto perseverante.

****

***

****

Se John pensava che Sherlock Holmes fosse l'essere più irritante sulla faccia della terra, deve ricredersi quando incontra Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes è l'uomo più irritante dell'universo, con la sua cortesia affettata e quella presunzione pressoché infinita. Gli basta ricordare quel suo sorrisetto per ritrovarsi le mani strette in un pugno; per l'amor del cielo, _ha cercato di comprarlo perché si portasse a casa suo fratello!_

Ripensa al loro incontro, avvenuto poche ore prima. L'uomo si è presentato nella sala riunioni con l'aria del padrone di casa, accompagnando ogni passo indolente con il ticchettio dell'ombrello contro il linoleum. Gli ha domandato di sedersi, _prego_ , ma John ha declinato l'offerta senza preoccuparsi di essere gentile.

Con il senno di poi, ha fatto bene.

È grazie al maggiore dei due fratelli Holmes se Sherlock si può permettere una stanza tutta per sé in una delle migliori cliniche di Londra; John si domanda se non sia _a causa sua_ se vi è finito. Harry non è una sorella modello -no, niente affatto- ma ciò che l'uomo gli ha chiesto supera anche la sua idea di _relazione fraterna problematica_. “Quando mio fratello uscirà di qui, vorrei che lei se ne prendesse cura personalmente.”

John ha strabuzzato gli occhi e balbettato un paio di volte, poi se n'è finalmente uscito con uno strozzato _mi scusi, può ripetere?!_ Quella richiesta era fuori luogo per così tanti motivi che non sapeva neppure da dove cominciare. “Non pensa che _suo fratello_ preferirebbe poter decidere della sua vita, anziché venir scaricato come un pacco?”

“Oh, ha avuto modo di farlo… e guardi dove il _libero arbitrio_ l'ha condotto. Suppongo sia evidente come non sia in grado di badare a sé stesso. È per questo che ho pensato a lei, dottore. Lei è un medico, è stato un soldato… e Sherlock la trova interessante, a mio modesto parere.”

“Le posso assicurare che si sbaglia e, comunque, la sua richiesta è decisamente fuori luogo.” Si è chiesto se stessero parlando dello stesso paziente che, soltanto il giorno prima, l'ha messo in ridicolo davanti a ben tre infermiere nel corso di uno dei suoi _esperimenti_ , come li ama definire. Sopportarlo? Forse. Trovarlo interessante? Difficilmente.

L'uomo ha continuato come se John non avesse aperto bocca, come se il pensiero che qualcuno potesse contraddirlo fosse semplicemente troppo ridicolo per prenderlo in considerazione. “Se lei si trasferisse al...” ha estratto un taccuino dalla giacca del proprio costoso completo, scorrendo le pagine con la stessa indolenza fino a trovare quanto cercava, per poi continuare, “221b di Baker Street, sarei felice di corrisponderle una bella somma di denaro a intervalli regolari per… _agevolarla_. L'appartamento non ha niente a che vedere con quel suo monolocale, le assicuro.”

 _No_ , ha risposto John. Mycroft Holmes gli ha sorriso di nuovo, allora, ma gli angoli increspati della sua bocca non hanno fatto nulla per nascondere il suo fastidio. “Non le ho detto la cifra” ha specificato, mantenendo un tono ragionevole e superiore. John ha stretto i denti e l'ha ripetuto, _no, non mi interessa_.

****

***

****

Oh, a quanto pare Mycroft si è finalmente deciso a farsi vivo.

Le labbra del dottore sono tese in una linea sottile e le sue spalle sono rigide, contratte. Fissa ostinatamente i valori mostrati dal monitor: il problema più grosso è la malnutrizione, ma il suo corpo, costretto ad ingerire più calorie di quanto sia solito disturbarsi ad assumere tra un esperimento e l'altro, sta rapidamente aumentando di peso.

 _Non è un tossico_ , nonostante ciò che riportano i propri documenti, nonostante ciò che crede John Watson o il proprio insopportabile fratello maggiore. No, Sherlock è un - _un consumatore casuale_ , nulla di più. Non è un grande problema, non è nulla che non possa _aggiustare_ ; personalmente considera la noia un male ancor peggiore. Se non trova in fretta qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ per occupare il suo tempo, comincerà ad impazzire.

È sdraiato supino, le mani congiunte sotto il mento. Gli occhi che ha aperto all'arrivo del dottore sono di nuovo chiusi, ma le sue orecchie continuano a cogliere dettagli. Stiracchia le labbra in un sorriso sghembo. “Le ha offerto del denaro per occuparsi di me?” Lo sente fermarsi in mezzo alla stanza, girarsi verso di lui. _Sì_ , risponde, dandogli l'intonazione di una domanda. Mycroft è così _scontato…!_ “Ha accettato?”

Una risposta negativa. Ma certo, John Watson non è il tipo di uomo che accetterebbe di farsi pagare per qualcosa che va contro ai propri valori. Sherlock, al contrario, non si è mai preoccupato della morale comune. “Peccato, avremmo potuto dividerli. Sarà per la prossima volta.”

Il dottore sbuffa una risata perplessa.

****

***

****

_Mycroft ottiene sempre ciò che vuole_ , gli ha detto una volta Sherlock, _ha abbastanza mezzi a sua disposizione perché ciò sia possibile._ A quei tempi, John credeva ancora che stesse esagerando.

Un mese dopo scopre di essersi sbagliato; è il giorno in cui viene sfrattato di punto in bianco, senza nemmeno uno straccio di spiegazione. D'altronde non ne esiste una razionale: ha sempre pagato l'affitto nei tempi stabiliti ed è un inquilino educato e discreto al punto che, soltanto pochi giorni prima, uno dei suoi vicini gli ha chiesto se si fosse appena trasferito nell'appartamento 5-a, quello in cui vive da _un anno e mezzo_ ; ma una ragione esiste e si chiama _Mycroft Holmes è uno stronzo manipolatore_.

Quello è anche il giorno in cui Sherlock Holmes viene dimesso, nonostante risulti evidente agli occhi di chiunque che non sia guarito, che non sia _pulito_. È ancora troppo magro, troppo debole, troppo dipendente; adesso che lo vede reggersi in piedi per la prima volta si accorge di quanto l'uomo sia alto e di quanto sia _fragile_. Se ne sta lì, immobile e ostinato, illuminato dalla luce della finestra alle sue spalle. In controluce non riesce a scorgere la sua espressione, ma immagina i denti affondare nella carne screpolata delle labbra, gli occhi strizzati per la fatica.

Eppure non vacilla, né chiede aiuto.

John sa che se uscirà da quella stanza, dalla clinica, ad attenderlo non ci sarà altro che la strada ed il freddo umido dell'inverno; ha letto quel _senzatetto_ , sottolineato due volte a penna rossa sulle sue carte. Non prende nemmeno in considerazione l'ipotesi che Sherlock vada a vivere da suo fratello; se avesse potuto farlo - _se avesse voluto_ \- immagina che non si troverebbe in questa situazione, adesso. John non è nelle condizioni di poterlo biasimare per questo.

Londra a Natale non è tutta luci scintillanti e calore umano, se non hai un posto dove dormire; è neve o pioggia che ti penetra nelle ossa, e angoli bui in cui nascondersi soltanto fino a quando qualcuno non venga a scacciarti perché il tuo aspetto trasandato rovina l'atmosfera, pensa John osservando le luminarie appese ai balconi e le vetrine addobbate a festa.

È il giorno, infine, in cui accetta di trasferirsi a Baker Street, in compagnia del suo paziente più detestabile -ed anche il più geniale che abbia mai avuto.

****

***

****

Il 221b di Baker Street si può certo annoverare tra i cambiamenti positivi, ma non fa nulla per alleviare il tedio che è la costante di quell'ultimo mese e mezzo. In una ventina di minuti, la casa si riempie di quelli che altri chiamerebbero i propri effetti personali, i propri _ricordi_. Vi è uno strato spesso di polvere al di sopra degli scatoloni, ma nessuna macchia d'umidità; strofinandone un poco tra le dita, passa mentalmente in rassegna i depositi che Mycroft possiede, valutando e scartando opzioni fino ad individuare quello in cui hanno sostato. È un esercizio elementare, null'altro che un passatempo.

Per Sherlock, gli oggetti che i soldatini di suo fratello abbandonano nella sua nuova abitazione sono utensili e informazioni, mezzi per uno scopo.

L'unica eccezione sono un teschio -appartenuto in passato ad un essere umano che da lungo tempo non ne ha più bisogno- ed il suo prezioso violino. Quel violino che non ha modo di suonare, perché il dottore gli ha ordinato riposo assoluto e la propria presa non è ancora abbastanza sicura perché possa suonarlo come lo strumento meriterebbe.

Il teschio è un monito per il futuro, una macchia di sentimentalismo nella rigida razionalità della sua esistenza. Ne è entrato in possesso nel corso del suo primo ed ultimo caso ed è per lui il simbolo dell'obiettivo di una vita intera. Sherlock Holmes s'impegna da anni per raggiungerlo; per diventare il primo consulente investigativo della storia. John Watson, il suo nuovo coinquilino -il primo da tredici anni a questa parte- ha reagito meglio di quanto si aspettasse al tranello che Mycroft ha teso loro. L'uomo possiede meno averi di quanti non ne abbia Sherlock; bastano appena per riempire la stanza al piano di sopra e gli scaffali della cucina. D'altra parte, userà quest'ultima molto più di quanto non conti di fare lui.

****

***

****

Il suo primo giorno come coinquilino di Sherlock Holmes passa incredibilmente in fretta. Non ha idea se questo valga anche per Sherlock, ma di certo c'è _come_ quest'ultimo lo passi: disteso indolente sul comodo divano, trattandolo come il proprio facchino e chiedendogli tutto il tempo di _spostare quello e girare quell'altro_.

Gli uomini di Mycroft Holmes se ne sono andati dopo aver scaricato l'ultimo scatolone, lasciandoli sparsi per tutto l'appartamento. Ad ogni suo sbuffo equivale una scrollata di spalle e qualche osservazione annoiata; _sto solo eseguendo gli ordini del mio dottore_ , dice. È il suo dottore soltanto quando gli fa comodo. Non gli dà ascolto, infatti, quando gli ripete per la terza volta che no, non ha intenzione di comprargli delle sigarette, né quando insiste per fargli mangiare qualcosa.

Aprendo l'ennesima scatola, John si ritrova il teschio tra le mani senza preavviso -un teschio _umano_ , non una riproduzione. “Sherlock, _cosa diavolo è, questo?_ ” “Un teschio, _dottor Watson_.” L'inflessione annoiata è punteggiata da una sfumatura di derisione.

“Non avrai intenzione di continuare a darmi del lei, dopo che tuo fratello ci ha praticamente costretti a vivere insieme?!” È sicuro che ci fossero centinaia di modi molto meno ambigui per esprimere lo stesso concetto. _Oh, Gesù_ , quell'uomo ha il potere di fargli perdere le staffe con una manciata di parole.

“Un teschio, _John_ ” ripete Sherlock, sottolineando il suo nome e roteando platealmente gli occhi, soverchiato dall' _enorme_ fastidio di doversi spiegare ben _due_ volte, quasi fosse lui ad aver sgobbato fino ad un attimo prima. John si massaggia la schiena dolorante, lanciandogli uno sguardo bieco. “Lo vedo questo, _grazie_. E perché c'è un teschio in uno dei tuoi scatoloni, per l'amor del cielo?” “L'ho trovato durante un caso.” Gli è già capitato di sentirlo parlare di _casi_ , seppur soltanto tra sé e sé, durante uno di quegli interminabili periodi in cui s'isola dal mondo intero, perso all'interno della propria mente ed ignaro di ogni cosa attorno a sé.

“Un caso. Eri -sei un detective?” Il significato intrinseco di quella domanda risulterebbe chiaro anche ad una persona meno acuta del suo coinquilino; avrebbe potuto misurare meglio le proprie parole. La voce profonda è incrinata -impercettibilmente, ma è innegabile- quando precisa “ _Consulente investigativo_ , John. L'unico al mondo. Ho inventato io stesso il termine.” “Cosa significa?” Eccola, una delle sfaccettature che compongono quel mistero che è Sherlock Holmes. “Significa che quando la polizia brancolerà nel buio -ovvero sempre- allora consulterà me.”

****

***

****

“La polizia non contatta i dilettanti.”

Sherlock non aspettava altro; lascia che un angolo della sua bocca s'arricci in un sorriso compiaciuto: _the game is on_ , pensa prendendo un respiro profondo prima di cominciare la sua tirata. John è sempre più sbigottito ad ogni dettaglio su di lui che sciorina con sicurezza; quando infine si ferma per prendere fiato, il dottore lo osserva in silenzio per qualche istante ed esclama, fuori da ogni sua aspettativa: _“Fantastico.”_ Sherlock è genuinamente sorpreso e la sua voce non lo nasconde quando risponde “ _Davvero?_ Non me lo dice mai nessuno.” John lo guarda aggrottando la fronte. “E cosa dicono?” “Fuori dai piedi.”

Ridono entrambi.

La notte, rimasto solo, Sherlock si alza dal divano e stira le membra intorpidite. Qualcosa ha attirato la sua attenzione, mentre John arredava l'appartamento secondo le sue direttive. C'è una piccola cornice che non ha mai visto prima, posata per terra tra gli oggetti che ancora necessitano di una sistemazione. È sicuro non gli appartenga; di certo, non si trovava nel suo ultimo appartamento. È elegante ma essenziale, grande come il suo palmo; la foto patinata raffigura un setter dal pelo rosso ed un'incerta mano infantile vi ha scribacchiato sopra una singola parola, _Redbeard_. L'accarezza una singola volta, prima di farla scivolare nella tasca della propria vestaglia. 

****

***

****

Prendersi cura di Sherlock Holmes, scopre, è un lavoro impegnativo. La maggior parte del tempo che passa a casa, dopo una giornata di lavoro alla clinica, John deve impedirgli di buttarsi in esperimenti dal potenziale esplosivo -e non si tratta di metafore- ma preferisce le coltivazioni di muffe sparse in tutta la casa ed i mobili anneriti dai fumi chimici alle crisi occasionali che ancora lo perseguitano, sebbene sempre meno spesso.

Da quando hanno lasciato la clinica, si è assicurato personalmente che Sherlock non toccasse più nulla; ma ci sono giorni in cui il bisogno -più mentale che fisico, la ricerca di una scossa d'adrenalina per sfuggire ad un'esistenza troppo piatta per la sua mente geniale e al suo limitatissimo raggio d'azione- attanaglia l'uomo riducendolo ad una creatura rabbiosa capace di frasi terribili, stilettate preparate con un'accuratezza che fa male.

Sono momenti in cui deve fermarlo -prenderlo per le braccia che si rafforzano giorno dopo giorno grazie ai pasti che si premura di ordinare e che lui sbocconcella di malavoglia- dal fuggire da quelle mura che gli sembrano troppo strette, per paura che commetta qualche sciocchezza. Allora, Sherlock si rintana nella propria stanza e chiude la porta a chiave, senza voler vedere nessuno, che si tratti di lui o di Mrs Hudson, la padrona di casa, amabile donnetta di mezz'età che lo tratta come un figlio, e John deve trattenersi dal buttarla giù a calci, temendo il peggio.

Non si scusa mai, quando le crisi passano; ma quando la porta si riapre, e lui può tirare un sospiro di sollievo, accetta in silenzio il pasto che John gli offre e non si alza dal tavolo finché non ha finito. Sono le uniche occasioni in cui riesce a fargli mangiare un'intera porzione.

E all'improvviso sono già passati sei mesi, il Natale è un lontano ricordo. Londra è avvolta da un'insolita cappa di afa ed il suono del violino riempie la stanza; l'archetto scorre sulle corde e ne trae melodie armoniose. È una canzone vibrante e piena di vita, suonata in maniera impeccabile.

John osserva il suo paziente - _no, l'amico_ \- con una fitta d'orgoglio. Il viso sbarbato di Sherlock è appena ombreggiato dal bavero del cappotto che per qualche ragione si è dimenticato di levare al termine del caso -nonostante il caldo atroce, si ostina a portarlo- e lui si perde a pensare che è questo, l'aspetto che avrebbe sempre dovuto avere.

Le sue mani non tremano più.


End file.
